


Podfic: Getting a Wiggle On by Kedreeva

by jumpsoap_podfics (jumpsoap)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, American Accent, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snakes, Sort Of, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpsoap/pseuds/jumpsoap_podfics
Summary: Crowley's prank to leave Aziraphale with fake eggs to babysit does not go remotely as planned.(Written by Kedreeva. Music is "Lurking Sloth" by Alexander Nakarada)





	Podfic: Getting a Wiggle On by Kedreeva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Getting a Wiggle On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467451) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Big thanks to Kedreeva for permission to record this fic, which is a very cute one :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Music from https://filmmusic.io  
"Lurking Sloth" by [Alexander Nakarada](https://www.serpentsoundstudios.com/)  
License: [CC BY](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
